Dungeon Set 2
Dungeon Set 2, also called Tier 0.5, is a collection of class sets. The Dungeon 2 sets are composed of rare and epic quality items. It is obtained by upgrading your Dungeon Set 1 armor set through quests. Also see Tiers. *Druid: Feralheart Raiment *Hunter: Beastmaster Armor *Mage: Sorcerer's Regalia *Paladin: Soulforge Armor *Priest: Vestments of the Virtuous *Rogue: Darkmantle Armor *Shaman: The Five Thunders *Warlock: Deathmist Raiment *Warrior: Battlegear of Heroism =Upgrade Quests= Step One: Bracers Bracers are the first piece to be upgraded. ; Horde : The questgiver for the Horde is found in Thrall's Chamber. He tells you to collect 15 Venom Samples from Spiders/Scorpions in Silithus, and bring these and to him. He's one of the guys across the room from Thrall. The drop rate isn't bad, it only takes about a half hour. ; Alliance : For the Alliance, the questgiver is the human NPC named Deliana just inside the Ironforge throne room. She requires 15 Blood Samples from the bears and/or wintersabers in Winterspring, as well as . The drop rate seemed to be 30-50%, so it's not bad at all. After giving you your shiny new bracers, they send you to Gadgetzan to talk to a friend of theirs. If you intend to do the next step of the chain to get the gloves and belt don't forget to pick up a Fel Elemental Rod. Getting it now will save you quite some flight time. You can buy this for from a imp in a cave just right from the road into Darkwhisper Gorge. Step Two: Belt and Gloves Mux's Mats In Gadgetzan, you talk to one Mux Manascrambler. He requests 1 Delicate Arcanite Converter, 4 Greater Eternal Essence, 10 Stonescale Oil, and , as well as 25 "Volcanic Ash", obtained from Lava Pools in Burning Steppes. He wants this to build an "Ectoplasmic Distiller" for his newest project, an "extra-dimensional ghost revealer". Volcanic Ash can be found all over the place, and looks just like the dirt piles found in Un'Goro Crater. You get 1-3 Volcanic Ash per pile, and it is a Quest Item (soulbound, only lootable if on the quest). Collecting these won't take long, maybe 15 minutes. Ectoplasms After assembling the Ectoplasmic Distiller, Mux sends you off with it to gather Ectoplasms; twelve each from Silithus, Winterspring, and Eastern Plaguelands. The Ectoplasmic Distiller is an item that you Use (right click) to drop in the game world, like a Shaman's totem. Doing so consumes 1 Goblin Rocket Fuel. The Distiller will remain on the ground for around 5 minutes. When you are nearby, you recieve a buff that allows you to collect Ectoplasm from the corpses of dead ghosts. You must have the buff at the time the mob dies in order to be able to loot the Ectoplasm. ;Silithus :The tortured night elves in Silithus are located in Southwind Village, along the middle of the eastern mountains. When you kill them, they spawn 1-3 bugs, which really limits how quickly you can kill them. ;Eastern Plaguelands :The best place for Stable Ectoplasm in Eastern Plaguelands is Northdale, as there are nothing but ghosts there (but watch out for fear). Both the Banshees as well as the stealthed ghosts will drop Ectoplasm. ;Winterspring :Head to Lake Kel'Theril. Any of the mobs on the lake will drop it, but there are some ruins on the northwest part of the lake with very high concentrations of them. Southwest of the lake there are some more ruins with many ghosts. Tip: While in Winterspring, you can also pick up the "Fel Elemental Rod" that you'll need in a couple steps. This will save you a trip. Additional tips * To maximize your fuel, wait to drop the Distiller until just before your first enemy dies. * The distiller will vanish if you get too far away from it (it's forgiving, about 50-60 yards). * Multiple players (of the same faction) can share a single Distiller by pulling mobs to it. However, only one Ectoplasm can be looted per mob, so being in a group won't help. Also, you will not get the buff from a Distiller that somebody of the opposite faction dropped. * With careful planning and fast kills, it is possible to complete this quest with the eight Goblin Rocket Fuel that Mux gave you. However, classes that kill slowly will likely need more, so plan ahead and bring extras. Burning Steppes: Magma Lord Bokk Once you've taken these back to him, he tells you to go back to Burning Steppes and kill Magma Lord Bokk and bring back his Magma Core. Bokk is non-elite, and quite easily soloable. You can find him hanging out at the northern tip of the lava pool (it shows up on the map) that's just west of the Pillar of Ash, loc around 35,58. He looks like a big Earth Elemental. Winterspring: Fel Elemental Rod Next, Mux will send you to Winterspring to get a "Fel Elemental Rod". It is purchased from the imp Vi'el (map), who resides in a cave near the entrance to Darkwhisper Gorge. You can sneak past the two Hederine Slayers at the entrance to the gorge, and also past the Felhound at the mouth of the cave if you pay careful attention to its patrol route. Purchase the rod from Vi'el for and take it back to Mux. Rewards For all this work we (eventually) get both the belt and the gloves in one fell swoop, and the gloves are epic. Step Three: Pants, Shoulders, and Boots Baron Rivendare Your next step takes you, along with the Extra-Dimensional Ghost Revealer, to the entrance of Stratholme to talk with the ghost of Anthion Harman. He asks you to rescue Ysida Harmon from Baron Rivendare. The quest is a timed event, requiring the group to engage Baron Rivendare in combat within 45 minutes once the second gate from the Stratholme service entrance has been opened. * NOTE: The rumour about using Spectral Essence to talk to the prisoner at the end is not true. Did strath in 1h on 3/30, and equipping at the end didn't reveal anyone. * WARNING: Using the Medallion of Faith and summoning Aurius for the Baron Rivendare fight seems to break the quest script and hence making this quest impossible to complete. Gathering Mats After the 45 min baron run you return to the ghost and he asks you for 3 Dark Iron Bar, 3 Mooncloth, 20 Enchanted Leather, and 4 Cured Rugged Hide. After you turn these in, he sends you to Dire Maul library to talk to Falrin Treeshaper. Ogre Warbeads Falrin Treeshaper in Dire Maul gives you a quest to gather 25 Ogre Warbeads off the ogres in Dire Maul and Lower Blackrock Spire. The droprate goes (roughly) as follows: Dire Maul (Outside): 1:30, Dire Maul (North): 1:5, Lower Blackrock Spire: 1:2. Although the drop rate is much higher in Lower Blackrock Spire, there is also much fewer ogres in that instance. It will require multiple runs of either instance to obtain all of the Ogre Warbeads required. Jeering Spectre's Essence Once you have 25 Ogre Warbeads, you return to Falrin Treeshaper. He will send you to gather 4 Dark Rune, 8 Large Brilliant Shard, and 1 Jeering Spectre's Essence (which will drop off ghosts in DM West.) The essence is a group drop and you do not need the quest to recieve it. Afterwards, return to the librarian he gives you a banner to take to BRD. Immediately after recieving the banner, you will be attacked by 5 to 6 ghosts which will spawn close by. It does not seem to matter if you win the battle or not. Blackrock Depths: Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet Once you get the banner, you have to go to BRD and kill Theldren's Army and retrieve the Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet. To do this, just go in the arena, use the banner, and destroy all the mobs that come out of the gates. Posted on the WOW forums by Kebax: :Requires you to kill a group of elite NPC's that are smarter than a average NPC. You need basically at least 2 forms of crowd control or it its nearly impossible. I did it today with a group of me, a warrior, 3 mages, and a priest. There are 5 NPC's in the group usually and there is mainly a warrior type, a rogue type, a mage type, a shaman type class. The last class is either a Hunter class or a goblin at random. The Warrior type is Theldren the dwarf which is the hardest NPC out of the group. For Rogue type, it could either be a gnome or a gnoll at random. For Mage type, it is either a Undead or a Razormane dude at random. For Shaman type, it is a tauren in full Element set. If the final class is a hunter, it is usually a Centaur with a non elite hyena as a pet otherwise it will be a goblin. All of these NPC's have the same abilities as a real class. However if the goblin shows up, he will tend to use engineering stuff like bombs and breathe fire and even send his arcanite dragonling. The main targets that need to be crowd controlled is Theldren and the rogue. All of these NPC's are immune to taunt so everyone should be at their best to kill a enemy as fast as possible before they do serious damage to members. If you are a group without crowd control, it is almost impossible unless you are skilled and geared well. Once crowd control is applied this quest will be easy as cake. After completing the quest, you get another that tells you to go back to Org (or IF) and talk to Mokvar. Reward At this point, you receive your Dungeon 2 Pants, Shoulders, and Boots. (Pants and Shoulders are blue, Boots are epic.) Step Four: Helm and Chest BRD/UBRS/Silithus Go to Blackrock Mountain and talk to a ghost right outside the BRS entrance using your ghost revealer. He gives you the quest "Three Kings of Flame" which requires you to collect 1 Incindicite of Incendius, 1 Ember of the Emberseer, 1 Cinder of Cynders, and 1 Hallowed Brazier. Do get these, you have to kill Incendius in BRD, Emberseer in UBRS, The Duke of Cynders in Silithus, and obtain honored with the Argent Dawn to buy a Hallowed Brazier ( ) from an Argent Dawn Quartermaster. The Left Piece of The Amulet ;You need to complete one of the following quests: *"Use the Brazier of Beckoning to summon forth the spirit of Isalien and slay her. Return to Bodley inside Blackrock Mountain with the Left Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet and the Brazier of Beckoning." The Brazier of Beckoning is a quest item that allows you to summon the spirit of Isalien in Alzzin's Chamber in Dire Maul (East). *The next step after this is to go to Tyr's Hand and kill Preatorians for the Brilliant Sword of Zealotry. Drop rate seems high (5th mob). When you turn in this quest you are sent to Scarlet Strat to summon Jerien and Sothos in the last chamber where they were killed by Grand Crusader Dathrohan. *The next step after this is to go to Hive'Regal and kill Hive'Regal Burrowers or Hive'Regal Spitfires for the Druidical Remains. Drop rate seems high (3rd mob). When you turn in this quest, you are sent to Lower Blackrock Spire to summon Mor Grayhoof in Warmaster Voone's chamber. *"Use the Brazier of Beckoning to summon forth the spirit of Kormok and slay him. Return to Bodley inside Blackrock Mountain with the Left Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet and the Brazier of Beckoning." The Brazier of Beckoning is a quest item that allows you to summon the spirit of Kormok in Ras Frostwhisper's Chamber in Scholomance. Dustwallow Marsh The ghost outside of BRS will send you to gather 20 Blood Kelp from the Nagas in Dustwallow Marsh. They are 59-60 Elites. Hillsbrad/Frostwhisper Gorge ;You need to do one of the following quests: *The Gnome in Blackrock Mountain send you to Purgation Isle in south-west Hillsbrad Foothills. The required quest item drops from lvl 57-60 undead elite ghosts. This step can be soloed, some of the mobs can be single pulled. *The Gnome in Blackrock Mountain send you to Frostwhisper Gorge, just north of Darkwhisper Gorge, in Winterspring. The required questitem drops from the lvl 57-60 elite giants (both Frostmaul Giant and Frostmaul Preserver drops the item). This step can be soloed, all of the mobs can be single pulled. The Right Piece of The Amulet Now you need to do an other of the quests listed at The Left Piece of The Amulet. Upper Blackrock Spire Return to the Ghost outside of BRS with the quest item and he will send you to gather Bracers off of Orcs in BRS. Accounts state that the Orcs in UBRS have a much higher drop rate than the Orcs in LBRS. Your mileage may vary. Once again return to the Ghost outside of BRS. Give him the bracers and a Flask of Supreme Power and he will give you what you need to summon Lord Valethak in the Beasts Room in UBRS. Clear to the Beasts room. Kill the Beast. Summon Lord Valethak. Kill Lord Valethak and loot the quest item. TALK TO THE SPIRIT OF LORD VALETHHAK AND THEN AND ONLY THEN, return to the Ghost outside of BRS. He will send you back to the NPC where you started the entire quest chain (Ironforge/Orgrimmar) for your Helm and Breastplate. =Items you will need= In addition to making you go around and kill this, gather that, etc. the various NPCs also request a number of tradeskill items. On Test, everything necessary was in our inventory when we logged into the pre-made characters. The list of everything you will need is as follows: Bracers * Belt & Gloves *1 Delicate Arcanite Converter *4 Greater Eternal Essence *10 Stonescale Oil * ** to Mux Manascrambler ** to buy a Quest Item: Fel Elemental Rod * Extra Goblin Rocket Fuel as needed Shoulders, Boots, & Pants *3 Dark Iron Bars *3 Mooncloth *20 Enchanted Leather *4 Cured Rugged Hide *8 Large Brilliant Shard *4 Dark Runes Helm & Chest * to buy a Quest Item: Hallowed Brazier *1 Twilight Cultist Robe (Thottbot) *1 Twilight Cultist Mantle (Thottbot) *1 Twilight Cultist Cowl (Thottbot) *1 Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station (Thottbot) *1 Signet of Beckoning: Fire (or luck) (Thottbot) *1 Flask of Supreme Power = See also = http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/items/armorsets/